Sora is dead
by Xethanx
Summary: Sora dies and Riku will set out to take revenge on the killer. Rated M for language and violence


Sora ran. He had never run so fast in his life. He looked back and immediately wished he had not. He saw Aladan's mangled corpse lying sprawled across the ground. His chest was ripped open and ribs were sticking out. There was blood all over him and around him. His heart was being ripped from him. This was certainly not the Heartless, or Nobody, way to get a heart. On top of that they were mauling at his flesh and Sora saw a black dog like creature, baring a red X on its forehead, rip off a hunk of flesh from Aladan's arm.

Sora recalled all of his adventures and had never seen something so gruesome. The dogs were hardly the scariest what horrified him most was what commanded the creatures. The Riku Replica stood ten strides behind the last of the beasts. He was holding the 'Way to the Dawn' in his right hand while shouting orders to the beasts.

The replica shouted something incomprehensible to one of the dogs and it immediately charged at him. The creature lunged at him and while Sora tried to knock it aside with the Keyblade he failed and only got his arm bitten. But this was not merely a bite. The dog's teeth were so sharp and it bit with so much force that it bit trough his skin and crunched his bone into shards. His right arm now was only barely on him, but he had no command to it.

Sora would try to go into a drive, the problem was he needed two other people to do that but Donald and Goofy were in other worlds dealing with Heartless and Aladan was dead. He would try and use a potion but Aladan had them all. All Sora could do was try and use the Keyblade in his left hand to heal, he had tried it in the past but it was never as effective and something usually went wrong. But he had no choice.

Sora dispelled the Keyblade from his right hand, but his grip did not slack. And then he summoned it in his left. He pointed it at the dog and exclaimed "BLIZZARD!" An oddly shaped chunk of ice appeared into existence and shot into the dog's face throwing it back about 3 yards or so. He then raised the Keyblade and shouted "CURE!" He felt slight relief but it was minuscule and he was still in no shape to continue fighting.

By this point the dog had already recovered and was on it's way to him and 4 more were coming as well. The Riku replica raised his arm and extended his fingers. A Darkside rose out of the ground and made his way to Sora in two strides. Sora recognized this Heartless. It was the one to destroy his Island and it was there when Riku was locked behind Kingdom Hearts. This was the beast he hated more than any other. Sora got angry by only looking at it. It reminded him of all the terrible things that ever happened to him or his friends.

But while Sora wanted to destroy it and the Dogs more than anything he could not. He was powerless and only had one option left, run. So he did so. He forced all of his energy into running. But it was futile. One of the dogs tackled him and pushed him down. They bit and chewed his arms and ripped his right arm entirely off. He looked to the side and saw bits of crimson red flesh lay out of the wound. "Shit" he bluntly stated when looking at it.

He had realized this was hopeless. He could not survive, there was just no way. So he closed his eyes and waited for death's embrace. Soon he felt some liquid splatter on him. "Heh." he chuckled. It stung like a potion; he remembered how whenever Riku gave him a potion he would just splatter it on him. _Wait..Riku! _Sora opened his eyes and saw Riku standing over him. The dogs that were on top of him were now dead, But more were to come. "Riku!" Sora shouted. "Hey" he responded "In deep shit again I see." He noted. "Long Story." Was all Sora said, it was all he could say at the time.

Riku had slain a couple more dogs before picking Sora up and slinging him over his shoulder. "I see the Replica is here. That probably means that he's gotten stronger. So we should go. It's probably a lost cause at this point." "Yeah…." Sora could barely remain conscious but he could tell what was happening, only barely though.

Riku sprinted toward a gummi ship with considerable speed even though he was carrying Sora. When he reached the ship he dropped Sora into a reclined seat. Sora was never so happy to lay in one of those seats. They were stiff and uncomfortable and he usually had to spend a while in them. He looked out and saw the Darkside making its way to them. Riku had already lifted off and hit the accelerator so the Darkside did not reach them in time. Sora turned his gaze then to the Replica but was too far to make out any details, especially with Sora barley retaining consciousness. But he did see a blast of dark energy jet straight for them. Riku had already seen it, however, and turned to the side. He had only narrowly missed the blast.

They made it into space without saying a word. Then Riku spoke. "We need to tend to your wounds. If you go on like this for long then you will die." "Enghm" was all Sora could annunciate. Riku laughed. "So I take it I have your approval? Either way it's going to be done, I guess." But Sora did not respond. Riku turned back and saw he was unconscious from blood loss. "Ug-DAMNIT!" He cast a cure spell to stop the bleeding from killing him, but it was all he could do for now. He would have to do it all the way later.


End file.
